La petite Quinn Fabray
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand le Glee Club retourne en enfance. Du point de vue de Quinn ! Très inspiré des histoires du Petit Nicolas de Goscinny et Sempé.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur : L'idée m'est venu en relisant les histoires du petit Nicolas de Goscinny et Sempé. J'ai décidé de transporter cette univers dans Glee, et voilà ! J'utilise Quinn comme personnage principal, parce que déjà c'est mon personnages préférées parmi les filles avec Santana, et qu'un point de vue enfantin de son personnage peut-être vraiment drôle. :') Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. :)_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi !_

* * *

Ce matin, je suis arrivée à l'école de bonne humeur et en courant, mais pas trop vite, parce que ma maman me dit toujours que c'est dangereux et que ma maman a toujours raison. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu que Sam m'attendait. Je l'aime bien Sam, parce que lui il est gentil, pas comme Finn qui se bat toujours avec Santana et qui perd toujours. Il est bête Finn. Mais c'est normal, c'est un garçon. J'aime pas les garçons, sauf Sam. D'ailleurs, il m'a donné un bout de son croissant après que je lui ai dit bonjour. Il mange tout le temps, mais il ne grossit jamais. Santana dit que c'est parce que que les blonds et les blondes ne grossissent jamais, mais je ne la croit pas parce que c'est une sacré menteuse Santana.

- Hey Quinn, me demanda Sam, C'est vrai que vous avez un trou ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils parce que je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. D'abord, nous les filles, on a pas de trous …

- Comment ça ? Je lui ai demandé.

- Et ben, Noah il m'a dit qu'un jour, en soulevant la jupe de Brittany, il avait vu un trou …

J'ai rigolé, parce que j'étais là quand ça s'est produit, et on a tous bien rigolé parce Santana a botter les fesses de Puck juste après, mais Sylvester les a séparés. Sylvester, c'est la surveillante. Elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup, et elle nous surveille comme le molosse qui garde la voiture du directeur. Papa m'a dit qu'il protégeait sa voiture parce qu'elle est très chère, et je croit qu'il a raison parce que quand Finn et Puck on lancer des œufs dessus, ils se sont fait gronder vraiment très fort.

- Je sait pas, j'ai dit à Sam. Moi j'ai jamais soulever la jupe des filles.

- On peut peut-être demandé à Rachel, non ? Il m'a suggéré.

J'ai trouvée que c'était une bonne idée, parce que Rachel c'est la première de la classe et la chouchoute de Monsieur Schuester et qu'elle sait toujours tout. On est donc aller la voir. Elle était assise près d'un arbre et elle lisait. Elle lit toujours, Rachel. Elle est complètement folle.

- Rachel ? Sam a demandé, Y'a quoi sous la jupe des filles ?

Elle a froncé les sourcils, comme a chaque fois qu'on viens l'embêter.

- Une culotte, elle a répondue.

J'étais plutôt d'accord, parce que tout le monde porte une culotte. Même Brittany, maintenant.

- C'est tout ? A redemandé Sam, qui avait l'air très déçu.

- Oui, Rachel a répondue.

Il avait l'air vraiment perturber, Sam, mais il n'a rien dit. La cloche a sonnée, et on s'est tous mit en rang, puis Monsieur Schuester est arrivée et on est rentrés. Moi, je suis assise a côté de Finn, et ça m'embête parce qu'il n'a jamais ses affaires. Santana, elle est assise a côté de Brittany, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance non plus, parce que Noah est juste derrière elle et qu'il l'embête elle aussi. Mais c'est pas grave, parce Santana, elle se vengera dans la cours tout à l'heure.

- Bien, Monsieur Schuester a dit en s'asseyant a son bureau. Qui peut me dire qui a découvert l'Amérique ?

Rachel a aussitôt levée la main, comme a chaque fois et Monsieur Schuester l'a interrogée.

- Christophe Colomb, elle a dit.

- N'importe quoi, Noah a répliqué, d'abord l'Amérique c'est les juifs qui l'ont découvert !

Les deux se sont disputés, et c'était drôle parce que mien de rien, Rachel peut être très amusante quand elle s'énerve contre Noah. Je croit qu'il avait peur d'elle, parce qu'il se cacher derrière Santana qui n'était pas contente parce qu'elle aime bien voir des bagarres.

Alors Monsieur Schuester a pris son visage entre ses mains, et il a dit qu'on allait tous le rendre fou un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre, dont je suis assez fier pour une fois ! :) bref, n'hésitez pas a donnez vous avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien !_

* * *

Ce matin, Santana avait ramené un micro à l'école, et ça a fait beaucoup d'histoire, parce que nous, on aime tous chanter. Surtout Rachel et Kurt qui se disputaient très fort, et qui ne voulaient pas abandonner une chance de chanter, même s'il devaient se batte jusqu'à la mort. Mais le pire, c'est quand Mercedes est arrivée et les a séparés en disant que tout le monde avait droit au micro, et ça a fait encore beaucoup d'histoires parce Santana commençait a s'énerver en disant que, de toute façon, c'était son micro a elle et que personne d'autre n'y avait droit. Alors elle a rangé son micro dans sa poche et elle est partie jouer avec Brittany.

- « Hey, si on a plus me micro, on fait quoi maintenant ? » a demandé Sam.

- « Bah, on va embêter Rachel ... » Puck lui a répondu.

Et on s'est encore disputer, parce que moi, j'étais pas d'accord, parce que Rachel elle est gentille même si c'est la chouchoute et la première de la classe.

- « Et si on jouait a la corde a sauter ? » a dit Mercedes.

- « La corde a sauté, c'est pour les filles et les pédés d'abord. » Finn a répliqué.

A ce moment là, Rachel est devenue toute rouge, comme Santana quand elle est vraiment très, très, très en colère, et tout le monde avait l'air choqué, sauf moi, parce sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris.

- « C'est quoi un pédé ? » j'ai demandé.

- « Bah, les pédés, c'est ceux qui préfèrent s'enculer. C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit, mais je ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, parce on papa il m'explique jamais rien. » Puck m'a répondu.

Rachel, qui avait l'air très en colère, s'est mise à pleurer, et a couru très vite vers les toilettes de filles, et je lui est couru après, parce que j'aime pas la voir pleurer, parce pleurer, ça rend moche d'abord, c'est maman qui me le dit toujours. Elle s'est enfermer dans une cabine, et je l'ai entendu pleurer de l'autre côté.

- « Rachel ? » j'ai dit assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. « Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

- « Va t'en ! elle a crié. « Fiche moi la paix ! »

- « Mais tu pleure ... » j'ai insisté. « J'ai pas tout compris, mais je sait que Finn, il est bête. C'est normal, c'est un garçon, et les garçon c'est bête. Sauf Sam, lui il est gentil d'abord. »

Elle est finalement sortis de la cabine en tenant un mouchoir dans ses mains, et elle avait les yeux tout rouges.

- « Pleure pas » je lui est dit. « Ma maman, elle me dit que pleurer ça rend moche. Et toi, t'es pas moche, alors pleure pas. »

Elle m'a regardé, et elle avait l'air toute contente, Rachel, parce que personne ne lui dit qu'elle est jolie d'habitude. C'est pourtant vrai qu'elle est jolie. Mais les garçon, il préfèrent Santana, parce Santana, elle est hispanique, et les hispanique, c'est toute des chaudasses. J'ai entendu mon papa le dire, une fois. Je croit que ça veut dire que elle a quelque chose que les garçons aiment bien, ou alors qu'elle est vraiment très méchante. Ou alors les deux.

Finalement, Rachel a sécher ses larmes, et on est ressorties dans la cours, et Kurt et Finn se disputaient encore, parce que Finn il pique toujours les bonbons a Kurt, et Kurt il n'aime pas ça, alors il se fâche toujours. On les a ignorés, et on est parties jouer avec Mercedes.

De toute façon, chanter, c'est pas pour nous, parce que nous, on est trop petits pour ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Nouveau chapitre de cette fiction que j'avais un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Cette fois-ci, on aborde du Fabrevans, pas vraiment en couple, mais quand même plus que des amis … enfin, c'est dur à expliquer, je pense que ce sera plus clair si vous lisez lol. J'aime beaucoup le couple Fabrevans, et je trouve que c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils soient séparés, surtout pour faire du Samcedes que j'aime pas du tout. M'enfin, c'est juste mon avais personnel, je ne porte quand même pas la haine que je porte au couple Finchel a Samcedes. :) wahou, en relisant cette phrase, je me rend compte que ça veut absolument rien dire lol. Et je parle un peu trop. Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! :)_

**Pairing : **_Favrevans et très léger Faberry._

**Rating : **_K._

**Disclaimer :** _Pas a moi, Ryan Murphy, blah, blah, blah ..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à l'école.

Comme tout les matins, je suis arrivés à l'école en même temps que Sam. Je l'aime bien Sam, il est gentil et il me tire jamais les cheveux. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien aussi, et il m'a fait un bisou. Pas un petit bisou sur la joue comme fait ma maman tout les matins quand je part à l'école. Un vrai bisou sur la bouche, comme dans ces films où le monsieur et la madame tombent amoureux et qu'ils se marient et qu'ils ont de beaux enfants.

C'était bizarre, parce que moi, j'aime bien Sam, mais je m'attendais pas a ce qu'il me fasse un bisou. Il était tout rouge après ça, et il avait l'air drôlement gêné. J'aime pas quand il est gêné, parce du coup, moi aussi je suis gênée, et pour jouer, c'est un peu embêtant puisqu'aucun de nous deux n'ose dire quelque chose. Finalement, j'ai dit :

« Tu m'aime comme les grands ? »

« Non », il m'a répondu. « Moi c'est pour pour de vrai. »

Sur le coup, j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est toujours pour de vrai … sauf pour ma voisine. Maman dit toujours que c'est une garce qui trompe son mari dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Je ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire exactement, mais en tout cas, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas très gentil …

En tout cas, Sam, qui était toujours drôlement gêné a dit :

« Je vais jouer avec Noah et Kurt. »

J'étais plutôt d'accord, parce que ma maman me dit toujours que les histoires d'amour, c'est très, très, compliqué, et que ce n'est pas de mon âge. Alors je suis partie voir Rachel, qui étais assise sur son banc, comme d'habitude. Elle révise toujours avant que la cloche sonne. Elle est complètement folle Rachel, mais je l'aime bien même si c'est la chouchoute de Monsieur Schuester.

« Salut Rachel », j'ai dit en m'asseyant.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air très sérieux, comme à chaque fois qu'on viens l'embêter un peu.

« Bonjour Quinn », elle m'a dit. « Tu n'est pas avec Sam ? »

Elle est drôlement intelligente Rachel. À croire qu'elle voit tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas.

« Il m'a fait un bisou », j'ai dit, très gênée. « Alors je sait pas trop si c'est encore mon copain. »

Elle a soupirer en refermant son énorme bouquin, et elle m'a regardée dans les yeux. Quand elle fait ça, ça veut dire qu'il faut l'écouter sans rien dire, ou sinon elle se fâche. Et croyez-moi, une Rachel énervée, c'est assez effrayant quand on ne connaît pas.

« Si tu aime Sam, ce n'est plus vraiment ton copain, c'est ton amoureux », elle a dit.

J'étais encore plus gênée, parce que je ne savait pas si je voulais que Sam soit mon amoureux. A vrai dire, je sais même pas a quoi je vais jouer à récréation tout à l'heure …

« C'est compliquée », j'ai dit en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois que je suis contrariée.

« Si tu veux, tu peut reste avec moi pour la journée », Rachel a dit. « Au moins, je ne t'embêterais pas avec ça. »

Je lui ai sourit, très contente. Y'a pas a dire, elle est vraiment gentille et intelligente Rachel.

Après l'école, j'ai aperçut Sam, assit sur un banc, qui avait l'air drôlement triste. J'étais triste aussi, puisque c'est sûrement à cause de moi, alors je me suis assise à côté et lui, et j'ai dit :

« On est toujours copain ? »

Il avait toujours l'air triste, mais il m'a répondu :

« Oui, bien sûr. Les meilleurs copain du monde. »

J'étais drôlement contente, parce que même si je ne sait pas ce que je veut, j'ai toujours mon meilleur copain.

De toute façon, ma maman à raison ; l'amour, c'est trop compliquée.


End file.
